


Castillo

by lessthanpure



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Episode: s02e11 Pahele (Trap), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lessthanpure/pseuds/lessthanpure
Summary: Danny and Steve have been in the interrogation room with Castillo for a while.





	Castillo

"I'm not kidding," McGarrett growls at Castillo. Castillo just smiles at him. McGarrett loses his temper and grabs him by the front of his shirt and slams him up against the wall, pressing close to him. "Now-" McGarrett pauses, looking down. Castillo's hard. "What, you get off on this, you sick fuck," McGarrett demands.

"No," Castillo smirks. "I'm hard because I'm imagining your pretty little boyfriend begging for my knot," he says, inclining his head in Danny's direction.

"Excuse me," Danny says, leaning forward and squinting at him slightly. 

"You heard me."

McGarrett slams Castillo's head into the wall.

"Steve, Steve," Danny says, putting his hand on Steve's shoulder. "Let me."

Steve looks at him and lets Castillo go. The cartel leader rolls his shoulders and cracks his neck. "Aw, what's the matter, can't stay away," he taunts.

Danny hits him across the face, bloodying Castillo's smart mouth. 

"Yeah, that's it," Castillo laughs, even as Danny presses his hand into the side of Castillo's face, forcing him against the wall. "That's why I like Alphas. Good amount of fight in them. Come on, you'd look so good with your mouth wrapped around my cock. 

"Aren't you married," Danny asks.

"No. Just because I have boys doesn't mean I'm married."

"Boys," Danny questions.

Castillo smiles. "Yeah. Boys."

"You said you had girls. Three daughters."

"Did I? Must have been mistaken," Castillo says. "But that don't change you and I, sweetheart." McGarrett snarls and gets into Castillo's face. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I hit a nerve? Don't worry, you can have him after."

"Steve, relax," Danny lets Castillo go, instead pressing his hands on Steve's chest.

McGarrett pins Danny against the wall and scents him viciously, scrubbing his stubble hard on Danny's cheeks and neck. "Hey, hey, take it easy," Danny gentles, seeing Castillo watching them with lust in his eyes. Steve eventually lets up, but only after Danny's skin is tingling from stubble burn. 

"Take a walk," Danny orders his partner.

"But-"

"Take. A. Walk."

Steve looks into Danny's hard face and backs off. "If you need me, I'll be right outside."

Danny nods, and Steve closes the door behind himself.

"So. Alone at last," Castillo reclaims the seat, lounging in it and spreading his legs. 

"How many boys do you have," Danny asks.

"Three. I wasn't lying about that."

"Where did you put the kids?"

"Don't know."

Danny surges forward, planting one hand on the back of Castillo's chair and pointing the other in his face. "Where. Are they," he grits out.

"You seem tense, sweetheart," Castillo says softly. "I can help with that." He puts his hand on Danny's lower back. The other man jerks slightly, but despite himself, he feels the heat of that hand slightly loosen some of the knots there. "There we go. Good Alpha," Castillo praises.

Danny takes a deep breath. He can smell how much Castillo wants him, and he mentally braces himself. "I- I've never," he starts.

"Never? Not even with your partner," Castillo asks, trying to hide his excitement. This close, Danny can hear his heart pick up. 

"No." Danny slightly curls the hand on the back of Castillo's chair, just brushing the back of Castillo's shoulders. The man rumbles appreciatively. 

"I'll be gentle. Spread you open first," Castillo murmurs. Danny swallows. "Fingers first. I'll go slow. After I open you up on my fingers a bit, I'll use my tongue." That punches a noise out of Danny. "Yeah, you like that," Castillo smirks. "I'll tonguefuck you for so long that you'll be begging for my knot. It wouldn't even hurt." Danny whines, deep in his throat, and tilts his head towards Castillo. Castillo takes the opportunity and seizes his mouth, pressing it open with his tongue. Danny can taste the blood from when he had punched him earlier, and licks over his teeth. Castillo moans. "Look so good hanging off my knot," he barely pulls away to say. 

"Please," Danny whimpers. He lets Castillo pull him into his lap, and he can feel him, hard against his ass. Castillo palms the front of Danny's pants, finding him only half-hard. 

"Now that won't do," Castillo says, going for Danny's belt, but Danny stops him. 

"Come on, we can't until we wrap up this case," Danny reminds him regretfully. Castillo's unfocused eyes seem to clear slightly. "Just tell me where the kids are and we can find a quiet motel."

"Fuck, baby, I don't know. I never knew, that was kinda the  _point_ ," Castillo pants. 

"Can you guess," Danny murmurs against his mouth, hands on Castillo's shoulders. Castillo grips his hips desperately and whines plaintively. 

"Yeah, yeah I can guess. There's only so many places you can make someone disappear."

"Like," Danny grinds back onto his cock. 

Castillo snarls. "God, um. There's a warehouse."

"On Sand Island," Danny questions, and Castillo nods quickly. 

"Already checked there, nothing. Come on, give me something, I wanna taste your knot so bad."

"Fuck you can't just  _say_ things like that," Castillo complains. "There's a cement factory." He rattles off the address, rocking up into Danny. "Now can we go? I'll plug you up nice and tight."

Danny smirks, breaking Castillo's hold and sliding off his lap. Castillo opens his mouth to complain, but then Danny looks like he's going to get on his knees, and he moans. Danny backs up. "No. Now  _I_ can go." He turns around and walks out of the room. "Cement factory," he tells Steve as he closes the door.

"You teasing  _bitch_ ," Castillo roars through the door.

 

Steve doesn't look Danny in the eyes at all through the raid. Even when the kids are safe and Danny looks at him, trying to catch his eye to share his happiness, Steve's eyes skitter away. Danny corners Steve in Steve's office when they get back.

"What's wrong," Danny asks his best friend and partner. 

"Nothing," Steve replies, shuffling some papers on his desk and talking to it. 

"Steve. You're not leaving until we talk this out."

"I heard you with Castillo, okay," the Alpha blurts out. 

"Okay. And," Danny asks.

Steve flushes, and Danny could almost laugh at him. "You...sounded...like-"

"I sounded like I was working a suspect," Danny cuts him off. "What, did you think I was actually interested in him? Babe, I would never sleep with a criminal."

"A criminal?"

"Hmm?"

"You said because he was a criminal," Steve clarifies. "Not because he's another Alpha?"

"Yes."

"So you would?"

"Would what?"

"Sleep with an Alpha."

"If it was the right Alpha, sure. I've got no problem with it."

"And you wouldn't mind getting knotted," Steve asks.

"Steve. Must you know every detail of my life," Danny complains.

"Yes."

"You first, then."

"I mean, I guess the idea could grow on me."

"Same here."


End file.
